O impossível de esquecer
by Ana Potter Malfoy
Summary: Uma noite traumática na vida de Harry Potter, o menino que venceu.


**Título: O impossível de esquecer**

**Pares:** Harry/Draco.

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama.

**Sinopse:** Uma noite traumática na vida de Harry Potter, o menino que venceu.

**Observação:** Harry Potter e todos os personagens presentes nesta fic não me pertencem, infelizmente, pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Também não há beta, apenas eu e meu querido Word. Então, desculpe qualquer erro que possa ter.

**Aviso:** É uma fic shash, ou seja, boy X boy. Não gosta, não leia e aperte o botão voltar no canto esquerdo da sua tela.

* * *

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Era madrugada. Harry Potter vagava cambaleando pelas ruas quase desertas de Londres. Havia apenas algumas prostitutas, que levantavam suas saias e mostravam suas bundas, e alguns bêbados, caindo nos becos e posas de água, lamentando suas vidas. Bem, Harry não estava numa situação melhor, afinal de contas havia bebido a noite inteira, para tentar esquecer a sua vida.

Estava exausto de tanto caminhar e sofrer, não agüentava mais caminhar e suas pernas estavam doloridas, assim como seu coração. Mas o coração estava muito pior, pois era uma dor sem cura, muito profunda. Sentou-se na calçada, com muita dificuldade. Assim que o fez, imagens invadiram sua mente, imagens da pior noite da sua vida. Cada imagem que lembrava era como se alguém desse uma facada profunda no seu coração, uma dor insuportável. Uma a uma elas vinham, tomando conta da sua mente dos seus sentidos, da sua alma.

Harry teve uma vontade forte de gritar bem alto para todo mundo ouvir, e assim o vez. Gritou com todo seu pulmão, até não agüentar mais. Variam prostitutas olharam para ele e abanaram sua cabeça, pensando que estava louco ou talvez drogado. Mas havia uma próxima a ele, chamada Verônica. Ela olhou para Harry, percebendo seu sofrimento, que chegava a ser palpável aos outros. No inicio ela sentiu medo, pois pela aparência suja e rasgada de Harry era meio intimidadora, mas estão sua compaixão e sua curiosidade de saber o que este jovem estava fazendo ali, falaram mais alto.

Ela se aproximou devagar, com receio do jovem, mas ao perceber que ele não lhe atacaria, decidiu se apresentar:

- Olá, tudo bem? Meu nome é Verônica.

Ao ouvir a voz da mulher, Harry foi saindo de seu devaneio dramático. Aos poucos as palavras da mulher foram invadindo sua mente, se tornando claras. No inicio Harry decidiu ignorar, mas por fim decidiu conversar com ela, afinal de contas precisava muito desabafar com alguém.

-Oi – respondeu Harry, meio baixo e com a voz entrecortada.

-Tudo bem? Posso te ajudar? – Perguntou Verônica.

- Só se você for santa – Harry tentou ser irônico, mas então se lembrou que ironia era especialidade de outra pessoa, aquela que Harry amava mais do que sua própria vida, mas que também era a causa de todo o seu sofrimento. Novamente sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar, mas tentou ser forte, em vão. O grito saiu entrecortado, baixo. _"Se controle"_, Harry pensou.

Verônica olhou curiosa para ele, mas Harry decidiu ignorar. Em vez disso, as imagens voltaram a invadir sua mente, uma após outra, seu coração doía novamente.

Se lembrou daqueles cabelos loiros, brilhantes, tão macios ao toque, tão diferentes ao seu, do seu cheiro único, como flores silvestres, da sua pele suave, macia. Pensar nele doía.

Harry se lembrou do seu nome. Draco Malfoy. A pessoa pela qual Harry trocou tudo, sua carreira de auror, sua casa, e seus amigos. Ainda se lembrava da cara de nojo que Hermione e Roni fizeram quando lhes contou que estava apaixonado por Malfoy e que estavam namorando. Ou então quando lhes contou que iria morar junto com Draco, na Mansão dos Malfoy. Neste dia a amizade deles acabara após uma das piores brigas da sua vida. Ainda se lembrava das palavras exatas de Hermione:

- Harry me ouve, por favor. Ele vai te abandonar, ele não vai ser fiel a você, ele não gosta de você! Por favor Harry, esqueça essa loucura – ela disse.

- Hermione eu amo o Draco e sei que ele me ama, ele já me provou isso – Harry disse todo ilusionado e se virou para sair do quarto.

Assim que o fez, Hermione gritou para que ele pudesse ouvir:

- Harry se um dia você se arrepender estaremos aqui te esperando. Eu e Roni.

Harry se virou e saiu. Isso já fazia 5 anos, sem uma noticia de seus amigos. "_Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria morto e enterrado"_, Harry pensou. Agora se arrependia do fundo do seu coração de não ter ouvido as palavras de Hermione. Se tivesse ouvido, quem sabe agora teria uma família, filhos, e seria feliz. "_Mas não da pra voltar atrás", _pensou amargamente.

Então se lembrou da sua vida nos últimos 5 anos até ontem à noite. Havia sido muito feliz ao lado de Draco, haviam compartilhado uma casa, um cachorro, um jardim, sonhos e uma cama. Se lembrava das noites quentes e prazerosas que compartilharam, dos beijos apaixonados, de quando Draco o penetrava. Se sentiu como se estivesse vivendo novamente

Mas então se lembrou de outra coisa e saiu da nostalgia de prazer que as lembranças boas o provocaram. Noite passada, decidiu voltar mais cedo da visita que havia feito a Hagrid, seu único amigo. Ao chegar em casa estranhou o fato de que havia dois copos de uísque na mesa de centro. Em seguida, se dirigiu a sala de jantar e percebeu que havia dois pratos, duas taças e uma garrafa de um dos melhores vinhos que possuíam na adega em cima da mesa.

Decidiu procurar Draco e sua visita misteriosa. Começou pelo primeiro andar, mas não encontrou nada. Estranhou, então decidiu procurar no segundo piso. Ao subir as escadas, Harry chamou por Draco, mas não houve resposta. Procurou pelo quarto de hospedes, sem sucesso. Ao chegar perto da porta do quarto que ambos compartilhavam, ouviu suspiros. Harry ficou curioso, e decidiu abrir a porta.

De repente parecia que Harry não conseguia mais respirar, seu coração acelerou de uma forma assustadora, por um momento achou que iria ganhar um infarto. Ficou estático, parado na porta assistindo a cena. No chão havia um emaranhado de roupas. Harry foi seguindo uma a uma até que a última chegou perto da cama.

Ao olhar para a cama, seu coração gritou em agonia. La estava o amor da sua vida, gemendo, arfando de puro prazer. Estava submisso, transando com uma das pessoas que mais odiava na vida: Blaise Zabini. Com Harry, Draco nunca era o passivo, não permitia, achava um absurdo um Malfoy ser o passivo. Mas com Blaise, pelo visto ele não tinha esse preconceito. Ambos gemiam, e cada som dos seus gemidos ficou registrado em sua mente, como se fosse gravada com ferro quente.

Após o choque inicial, Harry gritou de dor. Ambos os amantes, após ouvirem o grito agudo, se viraram assustados para Harry e viram sua cara de desespero.

- Harry – Draco gritou – Vamos conversar.

Harry não suportou ouvir o ex-sonserino gritar seu nome. Deu meia volta e saiu correndo. Entrou no primeiro bar trouxa que encontrou e começou a beber. Encheu a cara até não poder mais.

- Ei, você esta me ouvindo? Perguntou Verônica, ao seu lado.

Aos poucos Harry foi saindo de seu estupor, e olhou para Verônica.

- Sim – respondeu rouco.

- Posso te ajudar?

- Não, obrigado.

- Então ta. Vou ir, se um dia precisar relaxar e gozar me ligue.

Então ela jogou um papel meio amarelado e sujo, com um número de telefone em sua direção. Harry olhou para o papel e em seguida para Verônica indo embora. De repente se lembrou novamente das palavras de Hermione:

- Harry se um dia você se arrepender estaremos aqui te esperando. Eu e Roni.

Neste momento, Harry decidiu recomeçar. Não seria nem um pouco fácil. Seria doloroso, difícil. Mas também não queria ficar se lamentado a vida inteira. Harry não era disso. Uma coisa já sabia com Draco não havia mais volta. Se levantou da calçada, um pouco cambaleante, por causa da bebida. Decidiu procurar Hermione e reconstruir sua vida. Mas não sabia por onde começar, afinal perdera o contato, porem sabia quem poderia ajudá-lo: Rubeo Hagrid, seu único amigo, pelo menos por enquanto.

DHDHDHDHDHD

* * *

E ai, gostaram? Mande sua opinião, é muito bem vinda. Tentei expressar nesta fic um pouco do que aconteceu comigo uma vez. É uma espécie de desabafo, estou muito feliz de escrevê-la, me sinto muito mais leve. Mande reviews, com sua opinião, sugestão e, por que não, criticas, que também são muito bem vindas.


End file.
